A Witch's Laughter
by Dreamer Boy
Summary: The forest was filled with the sound of "A Witch's Laughter". Not an evil laugh of a wicked witch, who was planning her nasty plot, but a joyful laugh of a young witch, who was having fun with her boyfriend. One shot. RoxNam fluff.


**Hi there. :) This is my fifth Kingdom Hearts story (including the crossover story I did). If you've read any of my Kingdom Hearts stories before, you will know that most of them are SoKai stories. This is my first RoxNam story. I would very much like to do more in future. I sure hope you enjoy. :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts. It belongs to Square Enix. **

* * *

The autumn leaves on the trees of the forest had changed from a rich green to a light brown. They were light and crisp, making quiet rustling noises in the gentle breeze that blew through the forest. Some of them would fall from the trees, floating slowly down and joining the other leaves that had fallen onto the ground.

The fallen leaves crunched under the feet of Roxas and Naminé, who were walking through the forest, their arms linked. They were admiring how lovely the forest looked in autumn. Naminé was carrying a pad of paper under her right arm and some drawing and colouring pencils in her right hand. She kept her left arm linked with Roxas'. She happily gazed up at the coloured leaves in the trees they walked under. Naminé thought the forest looked very beautiful in autumn. Roxas thought the girl he was walking with was far more beautiful that a forest. _She remains beautiful her whole life, _he thought, _not just once every year._

Naminé suddenly stopped walking, looking ahead of her with a smile. Roxas stopped with her and turned to her with a worried look. "What's wrong, Naminé?"

"Nothing, Roxas," Naminé replied without looking at him. She continued to smile as she gazed at the section of the forest in front of her. "This part of the forest is beautiful."

_It's just the same as the rest of the forest, _Roxas thought huffily, shrugging.

Holding her smile, Naminé turned to the boy. "I would like to draw you, Roxas."

Roxas smiled back. He would always let Naminé draw him, even if she did often take very long. But he loved her drawings and he loved seeing her happy even more. He was always able to make her happy by saying how much he loved the drawings she would make. Roxas knew that without plenty of time, Naminé wouldn't be able to use her best effort to draw her pictures as make them as good as they usually were.

"Alright, Naminé." Roxas walked a few steps ahead of her, then turned to face her. "How's this?"

"Great!" Namine sat down on the ground and placed the pencils she was holding in her right hand down onto some fallen leaves. She held the pad of paper in her left hand and picked up a drawing pencil in her right hand. She looked up at Roxas with her deep blue eyes, grinning. "Now you just hold still, Roxas, and I'll make a picture of you that won't disappoint you."

As Naminé looked down at her pad of paper and began to draw the boy that stood in front of her, Roxas grinned. He knew this was going to take long and become boring after a while, but to see an amazing drawing of himself and his little Naminé feel happy would be worth it.

* * *

Later, Naminé was putting the finishing touches on her drawing of Roxas, which looked exactly like him. With a yellow pencil, she was colouring in the boy's blond hair, admiring her picture with a smile, wondering what Roxas would think of it.

Roxas still had a grin on his face, but he was getting fed up of holding it. He loved Naminé's drawings, but he wished she was able to draw quickly _and _make her drawings good. He was tired of having to stand still. He wanted to have his bit of fun and he intended to get it that very minute.

"Say, Naminé," he said through gritted teeth, "do you think this forest could be dangerous?"

"Quiet, Roxas," Naminé retorted without looking up. "I just need to colour in your hair, then this drawing will be finished."

Keeping her eyes on her drawing, Naminé filled in the last bit of white within the outline of Roxas' hair on the drawing with her yellow pencil, her right hand aching. Once she had finished, she placed the yellow pencil down on the ground with the others, stood up, held the pad of paper out in front of her and smiled at the drawing.

Naminé managed to amaze herself by seeing how she had made the boy on the sheet of paper look so much like Roxas. He had the same spiky blond hair, the same dark blue eyes and the same white zip jacket with all of the little black squares in place. Naminé smiled at the two-dimensional boy on the sheet of paper, who grinned up at her with the same grin Roxas had been wearing while she had drawn him.

Naminé turned the sheet of paper over to face where Roxas had been standing and looked up. "What do you think - Roxas?"

The boy had disappeared and was nowhere to be seen. Confused, Naminé took a few steps forward, keeping hold of her piece of paper and leaving her pencils behind. She looked around herself, wondering where Roxas had disappeared to. She didn't think he could be far, for he had just spoken to her. "Roxas?"

Wherever he was, Roxas didn't seem to be nearby, for he did not reply to Naminé's calls. Feeling a little worried, Naminé walked a little deeper into the forest, the leaves on the ground crunching under her blue sandals. The forest wasn't dark and it didn't look dangerous. It looked the same as it did when Naminé had thought it looked beautiful with Roxas standing beside her. Being on her own without Roxas now made her scared for both their safeties.

Naminé stopped in a small circular clearing, with trees and bushes surrounding it and the ground littered with more fallen leaves. Naminé stepped out into the middle and called Roxas' name again, only to recieve no response. Naminé began to silently panic, fearing something had happened to her boyfriend.

A rustling noise suddenly came from one of the bushes. Her ears perking up, Naminé turned towards the bush where the rustling had come from, then screamed with terror as someone ran into her and pushed her with all their strength off her feet, making her land on her back. The other person bent over her and two hands reached down and began to tickle Naminé's neck, causing her to start laughing. "N-No, R-R-Roxas!"

The boy grinned and tickled the honey blonde-haired girl's neck harder, making her laughter fill the whole forest. Hibernating animals were woken up by the loud noise which they thought was terrible. To Roxas, however, it was a wonderful noise. He stopped tickling the girl's neck and before Naminé could pick herself up, Roxas started to tickle her armpits, causing her to laugh louder and wiggle helplessly on the ground.

Roxas continued tickling Naminé's armpits, enjoying his bit of fun and hearing the girl laugh. He knew exactly what his next target on Naminé's body would be and braced himself as he saw her right foot draw back, about to kick at him. Naminé kicked out hard, but her hopes were dashed as Roxas' grabbed her ankle, stopping her foot from kicking him, pulled off her sandal and tickled her bare foot. Naminé's shrieks of laughter grew even louder, for her feet were the most ticklish parts of her body. As Roxas had now found out, he was going to continue to tickle her for longer, causing her joyful laughs to go on for longer.

Soon, finally deciding Naminé had been tickled enough, Roxas stopped tickling her foot, pull the sandel back on, took the girl by the hand and pulled her to her feet, grinning at her. "That was fun."

Naminé looked up at Roxas blankly, then smiled and nodded, linking her arm with his. "It sure was."

Roxas walked deeper into the forest with Naminé by his side, their arms linked. He grinned, having enjoyed his bit of fun, which he intended to do again. He would wait until they were out of the forest, then he would tickle Naminé all over again.

* * *

**And so, that's my first RoxNam story. I hope you enjoyed it. :) My next Kingdom Hearts story will probably be SoKai again. :P But I hope I will make more RoxNam stories in future.**

**See you soon. :)**


End file.
